


a dash of honey

by chalantness



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalantness/pseuds/chalantness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it sounds weird, but one of his favorite things about Gogo is her friendship with Honey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a dash of honey

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [a photo of Jamie Chung](http://gogoxtadashi.tumblr.com/post/103436418793).

Maybe it sounds weird, but one of his favorite things about Gogo is her friendship with Honey.

They're two totally different people, but also not really, and it's kind of cool just to watch them together. Gogo always has a smile ready whenever Honey whips her phone out for a picture, and though it sometimes comes with a roll of her eyes or some muttered comment under her breath, she'll never say no and won't even fuss when Honey wants to take the shot few more times until she gets one that she likes. Honey does most of the talking, usually, but Gogo will whisper something every now and then that has Honey giggling into her hand. And Tadashi knows for a fact that they talk – or at least text – every day, because he sees Honey's name light up on Gogo's phone all the time, and Gogo gets this smile on her face as she types out a reply. They know each other's boba tea and coffee orders, and they'll randomly bring each other snacks, or buy small things for each other for no real reason.

It's adorable.

(But he knows better than to actually use that word with Gogo.)

Anyway, he's on campus early because he was supposed to go over his theory paper with his professor, but he was already heading for the building when he got a text saying that she had to reschedule it. He doesn't mind, though. It was never a set thing, and he usually wakes up early, anyway, so it's not like it threw off his day.

He knows Honey lives on this side of campus, so he decides to see if she wants to grab breakfast before their ten o'clock class. She'd definitely be up by now, and someone happens to be leaving the building when he walks up to it, so he gets in without having to buzz her. She won't mind the surprise, though. Actually, she'd probably love it.

Honey's laughter is bright and cheerful on the other side of the door, but he doesn't hear the second voice until after he's already knocked.

She opens the door, face lighting up at the sight of him.

"Tadashi!"

She throws her arms around him in a hug, as per her usual greeting, and from over her shoulder, he glances into her room. It's small because it's a single, but she's managed to fit so many _things_ into the space, including the pink zebra fur saucer chair next to her desk that he finds Gogo slumped in.

She gives him a two-fingered salute, as per _her_ usual greeting, though he's a little thrown. Not by her being here, of course. He can't imagine this is the first time they've spent the night in each other's rooms. But Gogo's obviously borrowed Honey's clothes, as the flow-y gray top and white shorts and furry brown boots she's wearing now look _nothing_ like Gogo's usual attire. Still, she looks totally comfortable lounging in them, knees bent and hands clasped above her ankles, lazing back into the chair in a way that tells him she sits there often.

He looks between Gogo and Honey, grinning, and Gogo just raises an eyebrow in question.

"Sorry about the mess," Honey apologizes quickly, tugging him inside and then dropping to her knees beside her bed, fussing with the papers scattered across it. "I've been _stressed_ prepping for midterms! I cried Gogo's ear off until she came over to help with flashcards. Her handwriting is _much_ nicer than mine, which helps me study."

"So she claims," Gogo corrects.

"And yet, you still help me copy down my notes, because you love me!" Honey declares. Gogo rolls her eyes but doesn't argue with the girl, either. " _And_ it's not for nothing, you know—I am always happy to help whenever you need me."

"I know," Gogo says with a bit of a laugh, like this should've been obvious.

It makes Tadashi smile.

"I guess you girls are too busy to grab breakfast with me, then," he says, tucking his hands in his pockets.

Honey's eyes widen. "Oh, gosh, I'm _sorry_ , Tadashi—I can't! I'm…" She gestures to her mess of papers and exhales a laugh. "Well, I'm a bit busy." She looks genuinely upset at letting him down, which is both sweet and a little ridiculous considering he hadn't even called first. He's about to tell her this, too, when she gets this _wide_ smile and adds, "Oh, but Gogo will go—she isn't busy at all!" She pulls the girl onto her feet and pushes her forward in one quick motion, and he grasps onto Gogo's elbows as she stumbles into him. "She's all yours!"

" _God, Honey_ ," Gogo mutters, throwing the girl a look.

Honey just shrugs cutely and nudges them through the doorway. "Thanks for the help, but I need to get some actual studying done now, no more girl talk—or, technically, _boy talk_."

Gogo rolls her eyes, but then throws her hand out to keep the door open when Honey tries to close it. "You should eat something," Gogo reminds, sounding… not _worried_ , but something very similar. He can't quite place it, but it's sweet, regardless.

Honey smiles. "I will, because _you're_ bringing me back breakfast, remember?"

"Says who?"

" _Mean!_ " Honey exclaims. Gogo just grins, and then Honey's pointing a finger at Tadashi, giving him a playfully stern look. "And _you_ better mind yourself, Tadashi Hamada. That's my best friend you've got there."

Gogo scoffs.

"Will do," he promises, and Honey waves her fingers at them before shutting the door, her giggles muffled on the other side.

Tadashi shakes his head, amused, and then follows as Gogo starts down the hallway. As they walk in a comfortable silence, he finds himself glancing over her attire again, and she must feel his eyes on her, because she tilts her head up at him as they reach the elevators, eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"You look adorable," he says, and then laughs as she shoves him aside.


End file.
